The Box That Started It All
by FurryFriends143
Summary: Tori and Jade met 3 years ago on Tori's first day right? Wrong. Try more like 13 years ago. They were best friends, but a big secret tore them apart. What happens when their ex/crush gets curious and trys to uncover the secret? JORI FRIENDSHIP WITH MINOR BORI AT TIMES. Disclaimer: I only own the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to end it here. Ok, I got this idea from thinking back to the pilot episode, I never really saw Jade introduce herself to Tori, and it was like they already knew each other. I am really happy with how future chapters turned out. So please review and I hope you like it! I promise future chapters will be longer! : )

Beck is at Tori's house after school to practice for a play. They are up in Tori's room right now.

"I don't know how you live with her." Beck says once Tori closes her door behind them. "This room." Tori says gesturing around. "Is my get away." Tori finishes. "That makes sense." Beck says, understanding her. "Hey, I left the scripts downstairs, do you want anything?" Tori asks face palming herself for forgetting the scripts. "Lemonade?" Beck questions. "Pink." Tori clarifies. "Cool, thanks." Beck answers. "Ok, go ahead and look around if you want, it might be awhile if I get caught by Trina." Tori says leaving the room. "Ok." Beck replies just as Tori closes her door.

Beck decides to take her up on her offer and look around. He sees that her room is pretty simple. Just a bed, dresser, desk, mirror, and a short table. Beck was just about to sit there, seeing nothing in her room, until he spots something. A crate with the label Family Pictures on it. "Hmm, family photos, this might be good." Beck thinks, hoping to find an embarrassing one to tease her about later. There was about three smaller boxes inside. "She's too organized." Beck thinks and reads the titles. Vega family through out the years, and Tori and Trina, but it was the last one that caught his eye. It was a pink and purple box, titled The Two Princesses: Miss Vega and Miss West. "West?" "It couldn't be Jade West, could it?" Beck thinks to himself and opens up the girly box.

He looks at the labels on the first few photos and videos. Tori at Jade's 7th birthday party, Jade and Tori swimming, and the girls in their first play. "They knew each other?" Beck thinks to himself again. The box was big but not too big. Good thing he had his backpack with him. Beck stuffed the box in his bag and pushed the crate back where it was just in time to see Tori walk in. "Here you go." Tori says handing Beck his glass of lemonade. "Thanks." Beck says taking the glass, still a little flustered from hiding everything so fast. "Ready to start?" Tori asks, script in hand. "Yep." Beck says simply, anxious to investigate the box more at his rv later. "The question is, if they knew each other, why didn't we know that?" Beck thinks to himself before paying attention to Tori.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I won't be able to update so quickly like this all the time, but I found time early this morning. Thanks so much to **MrsAvanJogia,** **MEE**, **Sandstorm1216,** **StrangelyBeautiful3,** **MrsTrueLove**, **BTRScar**, **sandiw1875**, **Guest**, and **Red Velvet is** **love **for all the reviews! I appreciate any support anybody gives me. : ) Hope you like this chapter!

At Beck's RV after practicing at Tori's

Beck is sitting on his bed going through the rest of the pictures. "What?" "How?" He says both short phases to himself occasionally. The girls were always together, and while going through the pictures Beck discovers this. "Tori and Jade in class." "Playing princesses? Jade said she was never girly." "The girls at Christmas." "Tori and her friend Jade exchange gifts." "Tori and her new doll." Jade and her new scissors, well that's normal." Jade and Tori hiding from Trina." Beck reads off a few pictures. "Ok, so they knew each other." Beck says. "No they couldn't." "If they knew each other they would have told us right?" Beck says trying to convince him self there isn't anything new to worry about. He never really liked changes.

"Maybe Tori just has a big strange obsession with Jade being her friend?" Beck says trying to come up with an explanation. "Ok." Beck says picking up the first video in the box. "The videos can't be fake." Beck says putting the tae in his vcr. (I know they probably could, but let's pretend they can't.) The title of the video was Tori and Jade's play date. (Yeah this was on accident, that's what they are called when little kids get together.) The video begins. On the screen pops a little girl, probably by the age of six. Ahe has brown, chestnut hair and high cheek bones. When she smiles you can see a tooth missing in the front.

"_Mommy, why are you recording?" _Asks the little girl, with a tilt of her head, who Beck obviously knew had to be Tori. _I want to get this on video." _Explains a younger Mrs. Vega. "_Why?" _Tori asks being a little kid, full of wonder. "_Because it's cute." _Mrs. Vega explains the simplest way for a child to understand. "_Otay." _Tori says smiling with a hint of her baby voice peeking out. "_Mommy record me!" _shouts a slightly taller, older looking girl. She has the same brown, chestnut hair. Beck also figured out this it Trina, at about seven probably, maybe eight. _"Trina, I recorded you singing and dancing yesterday baby, it's Tori's turn." _Mrs. Vega explains to the now pouting Trina. _"But, I'm so much more exciting!" _Trina whines, crossing her arms.

"_Sorry Trin." _Mrs. Vega simply says and puts the camera back on Tori. She's just sitting on the living room floor, turning on what looks like a Barbie CD player. On the screen the doorbell rings and Mrs. Vega answers it, while you can hear Trina stomp upstairs. _"Hello Jade, Mrs. West." _Tori's mother says before looking down at the little girl pulling on her leg. She has brown hair also, it's a little darker brown though. Younger Jade has the same pale complexion, but is smiling with a few teeth missing also. "_Hai, is Tori here?" _The girl asks, her baby voice peeking at also. _"Yep, she's right in the living room, go ahead." _Mrs. Vega says moving out of the way. You can see Jade run up to Tori. Tori seems to be gesturing for a hug, they hug and the camera turns back to Mrs. West. _"Are you recording?" _A confused younger Mrs. West asks.

"_Yes, you will have to see this later, it's so cute. _Mrs. Vega explains. _"I still don't believe Jade played princesses, but I'll see later I guess, I have to go bye." _Mrs. West says turning around. "_Bye." _Mrs. Vega says closing the door and putting the camera back on the girls. They are singing along with Tori's CD player. It's Tori's own CD of a bunch of songs she likes. The one playing right now is Irreplaceable by Beyonce. The girl's can actually hit some of the notes. When the song ends you can hear Mrs. Vega again. _"You girls have such pretty voices." _Says Mrs. Vega, honestly impressed with the young girls strong voices. "_Thank you_!" "_Thanks_!" Both girls answer, showing their toothless grins. _"Oo, mommy, can we go outside? _Asks Tori. _"Yeah Tori's mom, can we?" _Jade asks also_. "Where would you two be going?" _Mrs. Vega asks. (They live in a cul-de-sac, know all the neighbors, and a police car is always in the driveway, but she still has to ask.) _"The pretty palace!" _Shouts an excited Jade.

"_Yeah mommy, we have a secret place to go and be princesses!" _Tori also shouts happily. _"Is it in your boundaries?" _Tori's mom asks. _"Yes." _Tori replies, twirling her hair, the only sign of her nervousness. _"Can I get a picture of you dressed up before you leave?" _Mrs. Vega asks. _"Yes, can we go please Tori's mom?" _Jade asks, everybody knows if your friend helps you, your parents cave in quicker sometimes. _"Yes, go ahead and get ready." _Mrs. Vega says and the girls run upstairs. _"Don't worry I know where it is, they just don't know that, it's-." _Mrs. Vega starts to say, but Tori runs downstairs and cuts her off. _"No mommy, not on the video!" _Tori tells her and runs back upstairs. _"I'll tell you when you get here." _Mrs. Vega says, settling for that. Just then the girl's come down. Tori has on a pink frilly, sparkly dress and Jade comes down in a purple frilly, sparkly one. They both have tiaras on. _"Cute girls, now pose." _Mrs. Vega demands. They both pose a bunch of different times, while Mrs. Vega takes pictures with her phone in her other hand.

"_Be back before dark."_ Holly Vega says finally pleased with the amount of pictures. _"Ok, bye." "Bye." _The girls say and run out of the house. That's where the video ends. "So it was real." Beck says out loud. He was both surprised that it was real, but relived Tori didn't fake all the pictures. "I'll have to tell Andre, Cat, and Robbie, we need to figure out why they aren't close anymore. And I have a feeling it has nothing to do with spilling coffee on my shirt." Beck also says to him self and picks up his phone to call Andre.

There's chapter 2! Hope you liked it and like always please review! Thanks! : ) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm sorry for the long wait! One of my family members is in the hospital and another has been in and out. My birthday was yesterday so I couldn't update then. I'd appreciate it if anyone were to pray for my family members. For the reviews, thank you to **sandiw1875**, **Guest**, **Jeremy Shane**, **Deceive The Rainbow**, **CatHeartsU**, **Guest**, **cheysma2000**, and **TigerDiva10** for reviewing! Like I said before I love the support. Thanks to everyone and anyone who alerts and favorites too! : )

(Beck's on the phone with Andre.)

"Andre!" Beck yells once Andre picks up. "You know people usually say hello first." Andre kids. "I know, I know, just get Cat and Robbie and get over to be RV as soon as possible!" Beck yells. "Ok, I just have to-"Andre starts. "Hurry up!" Beck yells, anxious to tell them. "Ok, ok." Andre says and hangs up. Beck hangs up also and rewinds the tape so he can play it again, when they get here.

About 15 minutes later Andre, Robbie, and Cat Knock on Beck's door and are ushered inside. "Ok we're here, what do you want that's so urgent?" Andre asks. "Just sit down and watch this." Beck informs and grabs his remote. "You know Beck, you shouldn't be so grumpy, you'll get frown lines." Robbie informs him. Beck glares at him and plays the video.

"Wow, they look familiar." Cat exclaims. "Cat, that's Jade and Tori." Andre explains with his eyes glued to the screen. "I didn't know they knew each other, before Tori came to H.A. I mean." Robbie says. Beck turns off the video and begins. "I didn't either, none of us did, so my question is why." Beck says. "Maybe we can help them be friends again." Beck adds. "Why do you want them to become friends?" Robbie asks. "Probably so he can ask Tori out, without Jade killing her." Andre says with a smirk. "Oo Beck has a crush on Tori!" Cat says. "That has nothing to do with that, they were obviously very close, don't you want to save their friendship?" Beck asks. "Yeah, then they won't fight anymore!" Cat yells. "It would make school a lot more peaceful." Robbie agrees. "Do you think we could do it?" Andre asks. "I don't know, but I'm sure going to try, I have to admit I'm a little curious too." Beck admits. "Ok, I'm in." Andre agrees also.

_~ The Box That Started It All ~_

Jade came in late and the first thing she sees is Beck's locker. If his locker wasn't transparent she wouldn't have given it a second look. "I dated that guy for how many years, and I never pegged him as a pink and purple guy." Jade says out loud to herself and walks up to get a closer look, at the girly looking object in his locker.

"That's not!" "It can't be!" Jade exclaims. But, yes it is. On the lid of the box, staring her right in the face, The Two Princesses: Miss Vega and Miss West. "How!" Jade yells. "I won't let it come back, not again." Jade says and takes a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag. She writes JADE on it and walks up to Tori's locker.

After unlocking it, she slips the note inside and goes to her own locker to get her things. "I've lived about 5 years without it; over my dead body I let Oliver bring it back." Jade says to herself and walks to class.

~ _ The Box That Started It All ~ _

"How did you get into my locker?" Tori demands, walking up to Jade. "I figured you'd use that date for your combo." Jade says emotionless, still getting her things. "What do you want Jade?" Tori asks. "We're being watched." Jade says looking over Tori's shoulder at Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Beck speciously looking at them. "Wait, what?" Tori says, slightly scared. "Meet me at the palace at 7 and don't let anyone see you." Jade says closing her locker. "Don't you mean the pretty palace?" Tori replies. "Yes, whatever just don't let anyone know." Jade says, and without another word, walks out of the building.

Leaving Tori scared, confused, and full of wonder. So she just gets her own things and walks out also. Trying to prepare her self, and think of why Jade is suddenly asking her to meet her there. Jade hasn't even mentioned that place since-. Tori stops her thoughts right there. She doesn't want to even think about it.

So Jade knows something's up! Next chapter will begin with Tori and Jade's meeting at the pretty palace. Can anyone guess their secret? Go ahead and leave a guess in the reviews each chapter if you want. Sorry this one is kind of short. Hope you liked this update and please review! : )


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! First, thank you for all the reviews! (**lillian, Sea-Green93, Deceive The Rainbow, **and** power214063**) I seriously love all of you, even the ones who didn't review, but read! : ) I got one guess on their secret, but I'm not going to say if it's right or not. All I'm going to say is go ahead and leave one every chapter if you want, every once in a while I'll be saying things about it you might not catch it, but it might help, lastly you won't know the complete secret until close to the end of my story. Victorious is being cancelled, but if you go to StrawberryAngel143's page and review their story Let's save Victorious it might help. Ummm, go ahead and check out my other stories if you want, I ship Bori, and so if you don't read Bori stories I wouldn't advise you to read my other stories. Lastly this chapter is up a lot early then I'd usually be able to update, but I felt bad about the last chapter being short.

When it was time, Tori made her way over to the Pretty Palace. All the Pretty Palace was was Tori's neighbor's old shed. The girls painted it various colors and added a lock and curtains. The only ones that had a key were Tori and Jade. Once Tori got there she unlocked the door and stepped inside. She didn't see Jade though.

"I'm here!" "Jade?" Tori yells. "I'm up here." Jade replies. You see the shed was pretty big. It even has a hay loft on top, which is where Jade is sitting now. "Ok, I'm coming up." Tori tells her. The hay loft is smaller now that they are older, but they both fit. "So why are we here?" Tori asks once she's sitting across from Jade. "They know something." Jade says mysteriously.

"Who knows what exactly?" Tori asks more confused then before. "Beck, and probably Cat, Andre, and Robbie." "They know we knew each other before you came here." Jade informs. "What?" "How do you know?" Tori asks. "I walked in late and saw a pink and purple box in Beck's locker, it was the box of our photos, sometimes it's not good to have a transparent locker." Jade explains.

"I can't believe it." Tori announces. "They are not to find out anything, I mean it, anything!" Jade shouts. "Jade it's ok, as long as you say nothing, I say nothing." Good, I'm leaving." Jade says and hops down from the hay lift, and walks out the door. "Bye?" Tori says and just sits there.

When she finally hops down Tori takes a good look around. "Nothing's changed." "There's so many memories here, even some bad ones." "Like here." Tori says and walks over to a wall. It has a piece of paper on it." "Oh, I remember this!" "Happy Things." (Flashbacks are in italic, Tori is underline and Jade is **bold**.)

_It was when they were about seven. Jade had been upset, so Tori made a list of "happy things" to remind her of the good things. _Ok, so there is ice-cream, music, singing-. **Scissors. **Jade, scissors isn't a happy thing. **They make me happy. **Ok, scissors, candy, flowers-. **Wait, wait, wait, flowers deserve to be cut up with scissors.** *Sigh* Ok, scissors, candy, and movies? **Movies are good. **Ok, so now I'll put it on the wall and it will remind us forever and ever all our happy things. **So does that mean now, you'll going to go buy me ice-cream, candy, and scissors, then we are going to watch movies and sing along to music?** Jade, this list is just supposed to cheer us up whenever needed. **Well, I need to be cheered up don't I? **Ok, let's go. _End of flash back. _

"The end of that day was pretty fun after all that." "Oo it's still here!" Tori walks up to gold trophy in the shape of a microphone. "This was when we won the best young singers contest."

_Ok, last up is Jade West and Tori Vega singing Oops I did it again by Britney Spears! _ (Underlined bold is both.)

I think I did it again; I made you believe we're more than just friends 

**Oh baby, it might seem like a crush, but that doesn't mean I'm serious**

Cause to lose all my senses, that is just so typically me, oh baby, baby

**Oops I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby, oops you think I'm in love, That I'm sent from above, I'm not that innocent**

**You see my problem is this, I'm dreaming away, wishing that heroes, they truly exist**

I cry watching the days, can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways

**But to lose all my senses, that is just so typically me, baby, oh**

**Oops I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game, Oh baby, baby, oops you think I'm in love, that I'm sent from above, I'm not that innocent **

_Tori Vega and Jade West everyone! End of flashback _

"That was our first time in a singing contest, we beat highschoolers!" Tori looks around and spots another wall. "And, this." It was an indent in the wall.

_At the Pretty Palace a Little over 5 years ago. Jade is inside angrily picking up pairs of scissors and throwing them in a bag. _Jade, you need to listen to me. ** I can't believe you! ** Jade I didn't know! ** Sure you didn't. **If you would just let me explain. **I won't, I hate you! **_That's when it happened. Jade threw the pair of scissors she was holding right at Tori. Tori screamed and ran out of the way. Jade walked up to the wall with her bag of scissors, grabbed the pair out of the wall and turned back to Tori. _**I don't want to see you ever again, stay away from me Vega! **_And with that Jade slammed the door and ran away home. End of Flashback _

That was their worst fight. Tori wouldn't have been as haunted by the memory if it wasn't for what happened the next day. No, this fight was a bad memory, but was not the reason she is about to break down right now. "Why do they have to bring this all back again?!" Tori shouts, tearing up, and runs home.

With Jade at the Pretty Palace before Tori gets there.

Jade walks into the Pretty Palace and looks around. She's early so Tori isn't there yet. Jade was angry. She did not want to be spending any of her time with Vega, especially in this dreaded place. But, if she doesn't know, everyone else will find out from Vega and her big mouth. Jade thinks. Jade pulls out her scissors and looks for something to take her anger out on. When she spots a doll.

Tori's Cuddle me Cathy doll. Jade was just about to take her scissors to it when, she stopped herself. Not because it was special to Tori, but because the story behind it. They were 5 at the time…..

_It was Jade's birthday. Her mom had left early for work, so she didn't get to see her. Her dad woke her up, but didn't say Happy Birthday or anything. Jade figured he was just tired and would say it later. But she remembered that her mom usually leaves a present on the table in the morning for her so, little Jade ran downstairs to the kitchen. There was nothing._

_She was terribly upset, until that is she got to her kindergarten class. As soon as she got in the door, Tori ran up to her. _"Jade!"  _Tori gave her a hug, but Jade was not in the mood to hug back_. Here. _Tori gives Jade a blue bag. Jade looks inside to find a box of crayons, a little notepad, and a pair of scissors! _Happy Birthday! _The girl that she just met a few weeks ago remembered her birthday. Her friend just gave her a great present. Her BEST friend. Jade doesn't say anything; she just goes and hugs Tori._

_The next day at school Jade had a pink bag with her. _**Tori. **_Jade hands the bag to her. Tori opens it to find a Cuddle me Cathy doll with a bonnet, the thing she hasn't stopped talking about since they came out. Tori smiles and jumps up and down before hugging Jade. _Thank you Jade! **No, thank you.** Leaving her confused, Jade hugs her back. _End of flashback _

Jade carefully puts it back down and goes up to the hay loft to sit. "I wonder what would have happened if, no!" "Don't let it back in Jade!" Jade shouts at herself and continues to sit there. Just hen Tori walks in. "Hey, I'm here!" "Jade?" Tori yells.

That's the end of this chapter. Jade's whole thing happened before Tori came, which is why the beginning of this chapter is also at the end. So the next chapter will start off where Tori's part ended. Did you like it? I hope you did! Please review so I know what you thought. Don't forget to guess about their secret. I'll see you next update! : )


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Thank you too **TigerDiva10 and Lillian **for reviewing! School is starting soon for me so updates will be slow, sorry. I have a new story if you want to check that out, the ships are undecided. Here's the next chapter it's just a filler chapter.

While Tori is running back into her house crying, Beck is sitting in his RV.

Beck's POV

Should I be doing this? I mean, I could just ask them? _But they won't tell you if you do. _Wait, who are you? _I'm you stupid, this isn't a movie and a ghost comes and talks to you, you're just auguring with yourself. _Well, that sure makes me feel a whole lot better doesn't it. I'm being noisy aren't I. _You just noticed that. _You're not supposed to judge yourself you know. _I'm not you are. _But, you're, never mind. I don't usual get into other peoples business, but I care for Tori and Jade. _If you care for them so much you wouldn't be getting into their business. _Because you aren't seeing it the same way I am. _Remember we are the same person. _

I mean I'm helping them, why let such a great friendship go to waste. _Because you don't know why it did_. But, I will, and then I can help. _If they wanted you to know, don't you think you would know? You dated Jade for how many years, wouldn't she have told you. Tori would have told Andre, but did he know, no. _You just like making me seem like a terrible person. _Why would I do that, I would be making myself look bad. _So you're telling me that I'm being inconsiderate of their feelings. _Again, you are telling yourself that. _

You know what, you're being to help, and I'm calling Andre. _Did you really just have to tell yourself that? _Ughhh I'm going mad!

Beck's picks up his pear phone and calls Andre. (Italics are now Andre.) _Hello? _Hey man. _What's up? _Is this wrong? _I find nothing wrong with us talking on the phone Beck. _No, no, no, the whole find the secret out thing. _What do you think? _Don't start that, you don't want to know what I just went through. _Ok, a little bit, if they wanted us to know they probably would have told us. _No! You sound just like him! _Um, who him? _Him, I mean me! _Are you drunk? _No! _Then you need sleep, bye. _

Andre hangs up on Beck and Beck just stares at his phone and sighs. _Just keep finding out the secret. _Huh? _You're helping save a friendship aren't you? _Yeahhhh. _Then keep digging, talk to everyone else tomorrow, come up with a plan, find out that secret. _Ok, wait; what did you do with the other me? _I tied him up in the acting part of your mind, he's watching plays. _I am really crazy aren't I. _You said it not me. _I thought you are me? _I am. _I do need sleep, goodnight. _No, I refuse to say goodnight to myself. _I sure do hope you're gone in the morning. 

Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed a filler. This is just what's going on in Beck's mind. Please review! : )


	6. Chapter 6

Hi. Thanks for the review from DoubleBubble249! Here's the next chapter.

At school

Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat are all at Beck's locker. "So are we still doing this?" Andre asks after what happened last night. "Yup." Beck answers. "Ok." Robbie says. "Yay, I love playing spies!" Cat yells, luckily Jade nor Tori were there yet. "So who will get information from Tori?" Beck asks. "You." Andre replies. "Why me you're her best friend?" Beck asks yet another question. "Because she has a crush on you, you can get more information." Andre says, as if it was obvious. "I don't want to use her like that, I actually like her too." Beck informs them. "Then it wouldn't be using her would it, it's just killing two birds with one stone." Andre points out. "No!" "Killing birds is wrong Beck!" Cat yells. "You know Cat; cats kill birds all the time." Andre says. Oh my gosh!" Cat exclaims running away and Robbie goes after her. "I hate doing that to Cat, but Jade just walked in and I don't want her screaming anything else out loud." Andre explains. "Understood, and I'll do it." Beck gives up.

All through out the day Beck wasn't paying attention to anything. In his mind all that was going on was, how was he going to get information out of Tori? Obvious he couldn't just ask her. He had to get it out of her without her knowing what he was doing. And he really didn't want her getting mad at him. That would make him feel terrible. He would just surprise her by coming over after school, and just improvise.

At Tori's house after school

Tori had just sat down to watch CSI when the doorbell rang. When she opened it she found Beck. "Beck?" Tori asks confused. "Don't want to see me?" Beck asks. "Oh, no, sorry I was just surprised, come in." Tori says moving out of the way. "So what's up?" Tori asks. "Just wanted to come and hang out." Beck says, shrugging. "Ok, what do you want to do?" Tori asks sitting back down on the couch and turning off the TV. "Hmm, how about we play a game, Beck says taking a seat next to her.

"What game?" Tori asks again. "We each have to tell each other stories about when we were younger." Beck tells her. "_When I was younger I was always with Jade, she's right they are trying to get it out of us._ I didn't have a very interesting childhood." Tori simply tells him. Beck scoots closer and talks again. "Come on it will be fun." Beck tries. _"Come on I can smell his cologne._ No thanks." Tori fights out. _I'm sorry Tor, I'm not like this_.Beck places his hand on her shoulder. "You sure?" Beck asks. Tori just melted under his touch, he's won. _Curse you Beck Oliver. _"Ok, let's play." Tori gives in.

Through out the game Tori was good at catching herself on saying things about Jade. The only thing Beck got was the name of their school.

With Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Andre

"Their school was called Pinewood Elementary." (I made that up…..) Beck says proudly. "That's all you got?" Andre asks. "I kind of even got more than that Beck." Cat speaks up. "What did you get?" Beck asks. "Well earlier I was at Jade's." Cat starts.

_Where would Jadey hide a diary? Hmm, what about under a pillow? Nope, umm oo the window seat! Bingo! Let's see I'll open to a random page. Oo that's mean. Let's see Tori was getting picked on I guess, Jadey was venting about it. Well Jade showed them, and now I know where her diary is next time I need more information. Yay! Uh Oh Jade's coming back upstairs. I better put this back. _

"Well Tori was really good at hiding information, but good job Cat." Beck says and Cat smiles. "Well I guess knowing the school could be useful." Andre admits. "Useful? Of course it's useful, we can get the records!" Robbie exclaims. "You could ask them for their records?" Beck asks. "No, but Sinjin's buddies can hack." Robbie answers. "Ok, good, we are getting closer to helping them." Beck says. "YAY, we are getting somewhere!" Cat yells.

School is starting for me so I'll probably be only able to update on weekends, and with more than one stories, it would probably be one at a time. I apologize for that. Hope you liked it! Please review! : )


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! **Azkadellio**, **DoubleBubble249**, **dessynaynay22**, and **Guest**. I love you guys! Also, yeah it's none of Beck's business, but his curiosity is getting the best of him.

Tori's Pov.

If Beck continues to do that, we'll be in trouble. Who am I kidding, we are in trouble. Jade was right, absolutely right. I'm going to have to go somewhere I haven't been in years, many years.

Once Tori got to her destination she knocked on the door. It opens. "Tori?" "Tori Vega?" Says no one other then Ms. West. "Yep, it's me Mrs. West, can I talk to Jade?" Tori asks. "Sure sweetie, and it's Ms. West now, I'm just keeping the last name." "Jade Honey, can you come down here?" Ms. West shouts up to her daughter. "No!" Jade angrily shouts back. "You remember the way up don't you?" Ms. West asks Tori, turning back to her. Tori nods. "Ok, go ahead." Ms. West says and moves out of the way.

Tori enters and walks up the stairs to Jade's, very black, door. She knocks. "Go away!" Jade yells threw the door. Tori sighs and pulls out a key from her pocket since the door is locked. It's to Jade's door; Jade has one for Tori's too. Tori walks in, but Jade doesn't turn around. "Mom, I don't like to be bothered after six." Jade says with her back to Tori in a frustrated tone.

"If I'm your mom, how'd I get in here?" Tori asks and Jade turns around. "Oh, it's you." Jade says. "Yeah we need to talk." Tori gets to the point. "Why?" Jade says stretching out the "Y" and throwing her head back. "Beck came over and." Tori starts but gets cut off. "I don't want to know what you do with Beck!" Jade says loudly. "Will you just listen?" Tori snaps.

"He tried to get more information." Tori states. "You didn't tell him anything did you?" Jade says with a threatening glare. "Nothing about you, he got the school out of me though." Tori admits. "What he could look up our records!" Jade screams. "They won't give random teenagers our records." Tori informs her. "No but Robbie and his nerd friends can hack!" Jade remeinds her. "Oh, like they haven't gotten anything out of you." Tori defends. "No, they haven't asked me a thing." Jade says matter of factly.

"Why would they, they would get information some other way from you." Tori says. "I haven't gone anywhere, Cat came over once, but that's it." Jade says. "My mom made the mistake of opening the door." She adds. "Jade, they're using Cat!" Tori yells. "Ugh, how could I have not noticed?" Jade groans to herself. "Did you ever leave her alone in here?" Tori asks. "Once, for like five minutes." Jade answers.

"I had the pictures, so, your diary!" Tori announces. "I don't have a diary." Jade simply says. "Your old one." Tori clarifies. "I threw it out." Jade lies. "Jade." Tori says, seeing threw her lie. "Fine, it's in the same place it has been all these years." Jade admits. "Well, what are you waiting for, go get it!" Tori demands. "No, I don't want you to see it." Jade stubbornly says. "Jade!" Tori yells, tired of this. "Fine." Jade says and goes and gets her diary and gives it to Tori.

"Cat was here." Tori announces. "How do you know?" Jade asks. "Well unless you had a red hair sticking out of here before, Cat was here." Tori tells her. "We don't have to worry, not much detail is in there on anything, and Cat usually just skims through stuff." Jade assures Tori. "Ok." Tori simply says then Jade sighs. "What?" Tori asks. "Beck's the leader, without him nothing would happen, as much as I hate this, date Beck." Jade says. "Really you want me to date Beck? Tori asks.

"Really, you like him too, no I don't want you too, and I'm not asking, I'm demanding you to, then maybe he'll just forget about the whole thing." Jade explains. "Wait, how do you know Beck likes me?" Tori asks. "I thin kI would be able to tell when a guy likes you, remember Adam Homes from third grade?" Jade asks.

"Oh I wish I didn't. Glue eater boy would never leave me alone!" Tori exclaims. "Yeah, but it was slightly funny, it was even better when he peed himself though." Jade confesses. "Oh my gosh that was hilarious, I remember you scared him so bad, and in front of everybody too!" Tori announces and both girls start laughing at the memory.

"Jade." Tori says once they stop laughing. "What?" Jade asks, but not irritated this time. "I miss this." Tori says honestly. "Well I have to get back to my work." Jade says changing the topic and adverting her eyes. Tori wasn't going to let it go. "Jade, why didn't you tell me your parents spilt up?" She asks. "I just didn't we aren't friends." Jade says, srill not looking at Tori. "I know ok, and I'm sorry Jade, even though I know he never cared." Tori says.

"If he did, we wouldn't have ever talked." Jade says. "And we never would have." Tori starts, but gets cut off again. "Don't, don't say it!" Jade screams, getting teary eyes. Even though Tori is the only one that has seen her cry, she didn't want her comfort right now. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I know it's harder on you." Tori says trying to comfort Jade. "Go, leave." Jade demands, with a stronger voice before she breaks. Tori s\just stays there. That's when Jade finally meets Tori's eyes again. "Please Tori, please go." Jade begs with basically a second away from losing it. That's when Tori decides to leave. "Ok." Tori answers, and leaves.

Please review! Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to guess at the secret. :)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! Thanks to **kella love**, **screwyoureality**, and **Alecks454** for reviewing!

The next day at school

Tori is at her locker when Jade walks up. "Vega." Jade says. "Jade I'm." Tori tries to apologize for yesterday, but gets cut off. "No. Did you ask him yet?" Jade says, changing the subject. "No." Tori simply says. "Do it now!" Jade demands and walks away. _Typical Jade._ Tori thinks, sighs, and goes to find Beck. "Hey Beck!" Tori says walking up to Beck, once she finds him, with a bounce in her step.

"Hey." Beck says back with a smile. "Can I talk to you in the janitors' closet?" Tori asks, since it was the gang's spot for discussing things. "Sure." Beck replies and follows Tori there. _Time for more information. _Thinks Beck.

In the Janitors' closet

"I have to ask you something too Tori, when you were younger." Beck starts, but gets cut off. "Me first." Tori says and kisses him. Beck kisses her back, making him forget what he was saying earlier. "Tori will you be my girlfriend?" He asks. "Yes!" Tori replies excitedly and gives him a quick kiss before both of them leave for class. _Guess Jade was right, maybe this will work. _Tori thinks while walking to class.

At Lunch

Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat are there. Jade and Tori are informing each other on everything, but they don't know that. Beck has told Robbie and Andre about what happened between him and Tori. "See Beck, you even got your girlfriend, that's a bonus." Andre says. "Yeah, and now you can spend time with Tori and get information about her and Jade at the same time." Robbie adds. "Yeah I'm glad Tori likes me too." Beck says. "What!?" Cat shouts after doing a spit take.

"You're dating Tori?!" Cat asks franticly. "Yeah why?" Beck asks confused. "Beck listen, she honestly likes you too, but this isn't good for you." Cat explains. "Why?" Beck asks again. "Notice Jade surprisingly doesn't care; it's a trick to distract you." Cat explains more. "Why would you think that?" Beck asks yet another question.

"Cause I know how girls think, you have to break up with her Beck." Cat says. "You said she honestly likes me." Beck argues. "She does, but _this_ isn't completely real, dump her and date her again after we find out what's between them, date her now and forget about finding anything out." Cat tells him. "Ok, I'll think about it." Beck answers.

About five minutes later, Tori and Jade still aren't there. "I've thought about it and I'm still going to date Tori." Beck says. "Ok, we'll just forget about the secret." Robbie says. "No, I can torture the secret out of her." Beck announces. "Um, Beck torture is like illegal and wrong." Andre reminds him.

"No, not like that!" Beck yells. Beck sees Tori and Jade coming this way, arguing. The arguing was an act though. "Look here they come, watch." Beck commands quietly. Once the girls are at the table Beck speaks up. "Hey Tori, Jade." He says. "Hey." Jade says sitting down now. "Hi Beck." Tori says trying to sit down, but gets stopped by Beck.

Beck starts to lean in, but inches away he stops. "Hey Tor." Beck says. "Yeah." She says back. "Who was the first person you met?" He asks, gazing into her eyes. Tori has enough of her mind to stay focused on not giving anything away though. "At Hollywood Arts?" "Andre." Tori answers. "No, I mean that's here, but anywhere." Beck clarifies. "Easy Trina." She replies, running out of answers.

"Anyone." Beck starts to say "Anyone else?" but stops when Tori yells. "Oww, Jade!" She yells, moving out of Beck's grasp. "Sorry, my foot slipped." Jade tells her. "Yeah, into my leg!" Tori shouts back. Tori rubs her leg, and turns to everyone else. "Hey, Sikowitz wanted me to go see him during lunch; I'll see you guys later." Tori informs them. "Same here, how convenient." Jade says with an evil smile, standing up. "Fun." Tori says sarcastically, and they walk away.

"Ok, that could work if Jade's not around." Andre says. "See best of both worlds." Beck says. "He He He!" Cat laughs. "What's so funny Cat?" Robbie asks. "Beck just quoted Hannah Montana!" Cat announces, giggling.

Hope you like this update. Please review what you thought! : )


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, thanks to **Alecks454**, **DoubleBubble249**, **Undercoverartist**, and **Jeremy Shane** for reviewing! :)

During the rest of the day at school Tori and Jade avoided the rest of the gang. They managed to accomplish that too. Later after school, Tori was in her house, when the doorbell rang. Tori answered it.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Tori asked with a confused look on her face. Mentally trying to think of a reason Jade would come over to her house. "What you can show up to my house, but I can't show up to yours." Jade states more than asks. "Yeah, but you're Jade." Tori points out and moves out of the way for Jade to enter. "Touché." Jade simply answers. Tori closes the door and they stand there in an awkward silence, until Tori speaks up.

"Sooo." Tori starts. "Ok, we forgot about one thing." Jade admits. "Which is?" Tori questions. "Cat's a girl." Jade answers. "Umm, I'm pretty sure I already knew that." Tori tells her. "Ugh no, Beck was trying to flirt information out of you, we both know the guys wouldn't have figured out our plan, so Cat must have." Jade explains.

"Ohh, we're in trouble." Tori announces. "Well, you know now." Jade reminds her. "Doesn't matter, who knows what he would have gotten out of me if you hadn't, have kicked me?" Tori argues. "Ok, I have an idea." Jade says. "Yeah, because the first one worked out so well." Tori comments, sarcastically.

"Shut up Vega and listen!" Jade shouts. "I'll just never leave you alone with him." Jade finishes. "We weren't alone earlier." Tori informs her. "You didn't spill anything, I prevented it." Jade says. "If you keep preventing, I'm going to wind up in a hospital." Tori says. "I won't hurt you, all the time." Jade says with an evil grin. "Oh, thanks." Tori says, being sarcastic again.

"Flirt back, pretend not to notice him, do anything, just don't let it come back!" Jade freaks out. "Jade calm down." Tori says calmly. "How can I?!" "It's back again, the flashbacks!" "Why do I have to go through this again?" Jade exclaims loudly and puts her head in her hands. She starts to silently cry.

Of course Tori knew how to cheer Jade up. Jade might look like a person who never gets upset, but she really isn't. Tori is the only one to see her cry, besides her parents of course, but not even Beck has seen her cry. They dated for three years even. Tori sighs, before talking to Jade again, she was going to have to pay for what she was about to do tomorrow. Her mother loves her garden of flowers, but Jade is falling apart a few feet away.

"Jade, come on there are some fresh flowers in the back." Tori tells her. Jade grabs her scissors from her right boot, sniffles, and follows Tori to her patio where the flowers were. For some reason taking her anger out on something helps her feel better.

_Holly Vega's Pov._

I came downstairs to get a glass of water. It was about seven at night, so I was already in my room. I just got this new book, "How to make your teenage children do things for themselves" it's really interesting so far. Anyways, so I was halfway down the staircase, when I saw the patio light was on. I was surprised to see a familiar face. Not Tori, of course she's familiar, the other face. It was Jade West. Jade was a really nice girl, well not practically _nice, _but a nice friend, especially for Tori. Tori has gotten picked on a lot in the past. But, Jade was right by her side, defending her the whole time. It was always easy to pick on the shy, smart, weak, nerdy girl. Tori is a major science nerd. Jade was probably Tori's only friend for awhile. Tori eventually made some more friends, but Jade was her best friend. I really hope the girls make up soon. They need each other. Sidney (You'll find out about her later) always said that they would eventually make up, it would take awhile, because of the drastic situation, but they would make it threw. I hope she was/is right. I always used to wonder how those too could be so close, until that one faithful day; I saw something that made me realize how good for each other they are.

About 10 years ago…

Tori and Jade are up in Tori's room. _"What is wrong with me?!" Tori wails. She had gotten pushed into the lockers, called names, and stuffed in a trash can just today. But that's normal, today though something worse happened. Tori was singing for music class. She didn't want to, but it was necessary. Of course Tori was amazing, but nobody really cared for her, so they lied and booed her, also yelled many hurtful things at her. Tori was always insecure about her voice, so she believed them. Tori ran out crying and Jade stood up in front of everybody. "Tori is amazing and you all know it, so stop being jerks and ganks!" Jade screams and starts to run after Tori. "Jadelyn West, if you walk out of this classroom, you'll get a detention." Their teacher said sternly, not evening giving a thought about Tori. "Write me up a slip then." Jade simply says and continues going after Tori. _Back in Tori's room again. _"Tori nothing is wrong with you, they're just idiots, anyone would be lucky to have a friend like you, and I sure am." Jade says and the girls hug. Mrs. Vega had been watching the whole thing. So when Tori left the room to get a glass of water she hid. After Tori went by, she looked at Jade again. She then sees her pull out a pink slip of paper out of her pocket. "For leaving class without permission, insubordination." It said. Holly Vega immediately put the pieces together. "Jade went after Tori, getting a detention, but she won't let Tori know, knowing it will make her feel even worse." Holly thinks. She knows that Jade's father hates it when Jade gets in trouble and she will probably be severely punished. Jade has a soft side to her; she looks out for her friends. And Tori is one of them. _

Holly Vega smiles and hopes for the best, while going back upstairs. Thinking back to that she knows the girls will become friends again. It will only be a matter of time.

A few hours earlier, with Beck, Robbie, Andre, and Cat

"Robbie status report!" Beck yells at Robbie. "Um, I don't like being yelled at." Robbie tells him. Beck just gives him a look, before talking again. "Just tell me if Sinjin got into their records or not." Beck says calmly. "Yes, but all he could get was, both left in 7th grade after the second quarter, instead of staying there for the rest of seventh and 8th grade." "Jade came here, and Tori Sherwood." Robbie says. "Why?" Beck asks. "Who knows, it doesn't say, but I do know they were both meeting with the counselor around the same time." Robbie adds."What's his name?" Andre asks. "It's a girl." Robbie informs him. "Her name." Beck says losing patience. "Sidney Shepherd." Robbie answers. "Let's find her!" Andre announces. "Kk!" Cat says excitedly.

Please review! :) Don't forget about guessing their secret. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Sorry I couldn't update last week. Thanks for reviewing **dessynaynay22**, **Btr1dhov**, **Alecks454**, **PerfectlyImperfectGirl**, **livingthelife321**, **Jeremy Shane**, **Areyl**, and **Manal**! This is a filler chapter, but I liked it. It shows how much Tori and Jade know about each other. There is only going to be about four or five chapters left I think, it depends how it all plays out. Here's the chapter!

At school- In Sikowitz's

"Ok class, today we will be learning about each other." Sikowitz announces promptly after entering through the window. "But we all kind of already know each other." Andre points out. "Yes, but do you know each other?" Sikowitz asks. "What?" Beck asks confused with his question.

"You see, if you are an actor or actress, you can easily play an emotion, put on a mask metaphorically." Sikowitz starts. "You can also read people, but it is really hard for them to read you back." Sikowitz adds. "If I were to bring a student up here and ask them questions, would you really be able to tell me if they were telling the truth?" Sikowitz ends with a question. Everyone just sits there pondering what he just asked, he might have a point.

After the long period of silence, Sikowitz knows his point was proven and speaks up again. "Well let's find out, Cat come up to the stage." He says and Cat joyfully hops up. Sikowitz whispers something in her ear and she nods, still smiling. "Now Cat, what is your favorite color?" Sikowitz asks.

"Red!" Cat shouts happily. "Now, Andre since you said you all know each other, is she lying?" Sikowitz asks Andre. "Well, she is Lil' Red so I'm going to go with no, plus she said it so easily." Andre answers. "Cat?" Sikowitz asks. "No it's pink, Andre how could you not know my favorite color?" Cat asks sadly. "Sorry Lil' Red, I know now though." Andre replies and Cat cheers up. "Kk!" She says and goes back to her seat.

"See and that was an easy question." Sikowitz points out. "Now I only need Robbie, Andre, Tori, Beck, Cat, and Jade, so the rest of you just go wonder the halls." Sikowitz commands and once everyone else is out, he begins. "This has nothing to do with acting, but I first want to see how much you know about each other." "But, I'm going to pair you with someone you would know the least about judging by how much and how you interact in my class." Sikowitz says. "Robbie and Beck, Cat and Andre, and Jade and Tori." Sikowitz tells them and gives each two pieces of paper.

"Now, I don't want you sitting next to each other, and you are filling out the paper for your partner." Sikowitz finishes and they start.

Full name: _Caterina Hannah Valentine_

1. Partner's full name: _Andre Harris_

2. Their favorite color: _Green_

3. Their favorite season: _Winter_

4. Their favorite animal: _Giraffe_

5. Their least favorite animal: _Lion_

6. Their least favorite season: _Summer_

7. Their least favorite color: _Purple_

8. Their biggest fear: _Hippopotamus's _

9. Their 2nd biggest fear: _Umm, Not making it into the music business_

10. First person in their contacts: _Me!_

Full name: _Robbie Matthew Shapiro_

1. Partner's full name: _Beckett James Oliver_

2. Their favorite color: _Blue_

3. Their favorite season: _Fall_

4. Their favorite animal: _Dog_

5. Their least favorite animal: _Bird_

6. Their least favorite season: _Summer_

7. Their least favorite color: _Red_

8. Their biggest fear: _Messing up in front of a crowd_

9. Their 2nd biggest fear: _His parents_

10. First person in their contacts: _Andre_

Full name: _Jadelyn Nicole West_

1. Partner's full name: _Vega, I mean, Victoria Marie Vega_

2. Their favorite color: _Purple_

3. Their favorite season: _Spring_

4. Their favorite animal: _Rabbit_

5. Their least favorite animal: _Snake_

6. Their least favorite season: _Winter_

7. Their least favorite color:_ Forest green_

8. Their biggest fear: _Being bullied (Again)_

9. Their 2nd biggest fear: _Being hated_

10. First person in their contacts: _Her mom_

Full name: _Andre Harris_

1. Partner's full name: _Caterina Hannah Valentine_

2. Their favorite color:_ Pink_

3. Their favorite season: _Summer_

4. Their favorite animal: _Giraffe_

5. Their least favorite animal: _Monkey _

6. Their least favorite season: _Fall_

7. Their least favorite color: _Grey_

8. Their biggest fear: _Mean people_

9. Their 2nd biggest fear: _Spiders_

10. First person in their contacts: _Her brother_

Full name: _Beckett James Oliver_

1. Partner's full name: _Robbie Matthew Shapiro_

2. Their favorite color: _Orange maybe_

3. Their favorite season: _Summer_

4. Their favorite animal: _Sloth_

5. Their least favorite animal: _Fish_

6. Their least favorite season: _Spring_

7. Their least favorite color: _Teal_

8 .Their biggest fear: _Fish_

9. Their 2nd biggest fear: _Failing a test_

10. First person in their contacts:_ His mammaw _

Full name: _Victoria Marie Vega_

1. Partner's full name: _Jadelyn Nicole West_

2. Their favorite color: _Black_

3. Their favorite season: _Summer_

4. Their favorite animal: _Rabbit_

5. Their least favorite animal: _Duck_

6. Their least favorite season: _Fall_

7. Their least favorite color: _Yellow_

8. Their biggest fear: _Not becoming a triple threat (Singer, Actor, and play writer)_

9. Their 2nd biggest fear: _Being forever alone_

10. First person in their contacts: _Jade doesn't keep contacts, she just remembers the numbers, it's creepy_

Once everyone was done, Sikowitz told them to switch papers and mark the wrong ones. Andre marked 4,5,7,8 and 10 wrong. Beck marked 7, 6, and 9 wrong. Cat marked 5 and 10 wrong. Robbie marked 2, 3, and 6 wrong. While Tori and Jade both marked none wrong. Sikowitz though was not surprised by the girls knowing about each other.

*Class Bell *

"Ok, you all may go." Sikowitz says and everyone heads for the door. "Jade, Tori stay for a moment will you." Sikowitz adds at the last moment and they stay. "Ugh, Sikowitz I'm missing lunch." Jade complains. "Are you two friends again?" Sikowitz cuts to the chase. "What?" Both girls ask surprised, how did he know? "I think it will make more sense when I tell my mother's name is Sydney, Sydney Shepherd is her madam name." Sikowitz says to clear their confusion. "So you know." Jade says. "Yes." Sikowitz simply answers.

"You haven't told anyone?" Tori asks. "No, just you two." Sikowitz answers. "It was an accident girls', out of your control." He adds. Jade walks out at that moment, before she gets emotional about the memory. "No, you weren't there, you don't know." Tori says with a slight harsh tone and walks out also.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry! I had a project last week and this week I don't have a computer. I'm updating on my tablet, and emailing it to myself to copy and paste on here. So under these circumstances, I can't spell check, grammer check (both by the computer I mean, I did it myself already), or list the reviewers, because I have to update this quick. So again sorry. Thank you for all the reviews though! They make me so happy, and I read every one. Thank you to everyone of you! : )

After Tori ran out she went looking for Jade. It wasn't too hard to find her.  
She went where anyone of their group would've went. "Jade?" Tori says, while  
closing the janitors' closet door. "I, I can't take this anymore." Jade says,  
cutting up a trashcan. "I don't think that trashcan can either." Tori says,  
trying to make the air light. But, when Jade looks up at her with a scowl, she  
goes and sits next to her. "Sometimes I think the same thing." Tori admits. "It  
might seem like it doesn't hurt me anymore, but it does." "Espically, on that  
date, I just get too overwhelmed." Last year, they forgot." Tori says, looking  
down. "What do you mean, they forgot?" Jade questions, putting down her  
scissors. "They forgot it was that day, my parents went out of town, so I was  
left with Trina..."

Tori was in her room. Her parents hadn't left yet, but then again she didn't  
know they were going to. Tori went downstairs to grab some food and water. She  
only had ten more minutes. Once it hit 3 o clock, she wouldn't leave her room  
until the sun shines the next day. It was one of Sidney's treatments, only she  
was only suppose to use them for about a few weeks after the incident. But Tori  
never fully healed. While getting her food, her dad spoke up. "Tori, your aunt  
needs our help, we are leaving you here with Trina." David Vega says. "Today?"  
Tori asks in shock. "Yes, you've been home alone before." He points out. Tori  
just runs upstairs and locks herself in. From upstairs she can hear the door  
close and their car pull away. It hit her, that they didn't remember, but she  
couldn't worry about that right now. Tori went and turned off all of her  
electric devices and just sits there bawling her eyes out like every year. Only  
this time, there was nobody  
there to comfort her. Later there was a jiggling of her door knob, then a loud  
pounding, follwed by Trina screeching. "Tori! Open up, I know you took my  
boots!" Trina yells. "I did not, just please leave me alone, I want to be by  
myself." Tori says politley. "See your selfish too, all you are is a selfish  
theif!" Trina yells and walks away, slamming her own bedroom door. Tori starts  
crying again. Selfish, theif, two of the many words you don't mention around or  
espically to Tori on that day. They just bring back more memories then what's  
already bothering her.

Seeing Tori had stopped, Jade figured it was her time to talk. "Rabbits are  
nice." "They are like coffee." "Either calm or entergetic, they keep me happy."  
"When I first came to Hollywood Arts, my mom got me a rabbit." "He had light  
brown fur, with white fur that looked like it was dusted on top." " I thought of  
it like brown fur with some patchs of while tips, which is why I wanted  
highlights too." "I named him Toffee." "So whether or not I had a bad day or if  
memories came back, I got to come home to Toffee." "Then one day, I came home  
and Toffee's cage was empty." "I looked all around and I couldn't find him." "I  
found out later my dad got rid of him, because "his little girlfriend was  
alligergic." "I was finally recovering, then out of nowhere I was alone again."  
Jade finishes.

Tori just sits there, trying to comprehend everything. It probably wouldn't be  
the best to let Jade go home by herself all depressed. Then she remembered  
something. There was few things they had in common, but they both had a soft  
spot for bunnies. "Jade, come with me." Tori says, grabbing her arm and dragging  
her to Jade's car. They knew they were leaving early, but it was only lunch.  
"Jade drive to my house." Tori commands. If Jade wasn't in pieces right now, she  
would have argued.

Once in Tori's driveway, she took Jade by the arm again to her garage. "I have  
the rabbit we got for Sikowitz." Tori starts. "Listen if you are just going to  
rub it in you have one and I don't-" Jade starts, but Tori cuts her off. "Turns  
out it was a girl, she had baby rabbits, do you want one?" Tori asks and  
uncovers the cage showing one giant rabbit with five little ones. "Really, I can  
have one?" Jade asks. "Yes, go ahead." Tori says, gestering towards the cage.  
Jade grabd one and holds it close. "Thanks." Jade says quietly and leaves. Tori  
can hear her car pulling away. Tori just stands there, trying to figure out what  
just happened.

With Beck, Robbie, Andre, and Cat

"Did you find out where Sidney Sheperd lives yet?" Beck asks him. "No." Robbie  
answers, sighing. "So let's get this straight, you can hack into high-school  
records, but you can't look up an address?" Andre questions. "It is not my fault that according to the internet Sidney Sheperd doesn't exist. "Hehe Robbie, you spelled her name wrong on the computer, it's S-i-d-n-e-y not S-y-d-n-e-y silly." Cat giggles. "Oh." Robbie exclaims and fixes the spelling. "I have the address, want to go now?" Robbie asks. "No." Andre answers. "No?" Beck questions. "We should get a little bit more information first." Andre tells him. "Ok." Beck agrees.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the reviews! This story will be wrapping up soon actually. Four or five more chapters I think.

_To: Tori_

_From: Beck_

_Hey Babe, Wanna hang out today? Like 4ish? I'll be over around 4. See ya then 3_

_Sent- 3:30 P.M._

Current time- 3:35 P.M.

_To: Jade_

_From: Tori_

_Fwr._

_To: Tori_

_From: Beck_

_Hey Babe, Wanna hang out today? Like 4ish? I'll be over around 4. See ya then 3_

_Sent- 3:30 P.M._

_Sent- 3:36 P.M._

Current time- 3:36 P.M.

_To: Tori_

_From: Jade_

_On my way, unlock the door Vega_

_Sent- 3:36 P.M._

Current time- 3:50 P.M.

Jade opens the door to find Tori on her couch. "Is he here yet?" Jade mouths. "No." Tori answers and Jade slams the door. "So you know they're up to something again right?" Jade asks sitting on the arm of the recliner by the couch. "Yep, I just don't know what." Tori answers.

"They probably want more information, considering "I'm Tori Vega, all Beck has to do is smile at me and I'll tell him all of my darkest secrets". Jade says, mocking Tori's voice. "First, I don't say much, and second, I don't talk like that!" Tori yells, irritated. "Whatever." Jade says rolling her eyes. Just then there was a knock on the door. Tori got up and looked through the eyehole.

"Jade he's here, go hide." Tori whispers. "Don't tell me what to do." Jade whispers back. "Fine, I'll just tell him to take me to a restaurant, you'll have to follow me there, and there will be a bunch of annoying people you have to deal with." Tori whisper argues with Jade. "Ughh, fine." Jade whispers and goes behind the wall, up the stairs.

Tori opens the door to greet Beck, who is wearing a hat. "Hey Beck!" She says. "Hey Tor." He says and hugs her. They sit down on the couch and talk for a little bit. Just about random stuff. Tori was flirting (Badly, as Jade thinks) a little bit, and Jade could tell. "Yeah I want to get a German shepherd someday." Beck tells her. "Oo I love them, they are so cute!" "I think that's a great idea." "They are an amazing dog!" Tori tells him. "Gag me." Jade sneers quietly, watching the scene.

"Hey do you want to play Truth or Dare?" Beck asks. "There it is, our conversation is over now." Tori thinks "Nah, hey we should watch a movie. "I don't know-"Beck starts, but Tori sits closer to him. "Please." Tori says, looking like she was going to lean in and kiss him, caressing his cheek. "Sure, let's watch a movie." Beck agrees and Tori smiles.

They start to watch the movie, but neither of them was really paying attention. They were both thinking. "Hey Tori, what if you knew-"Beck starts, but stops himself when Tori cuddles with him. "Hmm?" She asks. "Nothing." He replies. Beck simply puts his arm around her.

Tori pulls out her phone and send a quick text to Jade. Beck, doesn't notice.

_To: Jade_

_From: Tori_

_Gonna win this one_

_To: Tori_

_From: Jade_

_What?_

_To: Jade_

_From: Tori_

_Watch_

"Argg!" Tori sighs, annoyed. "What's wrong?" Beck asks. "Trina's being annoying!" Tori exclaims, shaking her phone. "What's she doing?" Beck asks her. "She keeps bothering me about Bethany, she's an old friend from Sherwood, she punched me like a LONG time ago, now years later Trina wants to know why." Tori tells Beck. "You try telling you don't want to talk about it?" Beck asks yet another question.

"Yeah, she just won't let me tell her when I'm ready." Tori tells him. "That must be tough." Beck says looking down, guiltily. "It is, but that's why I enjoy my time with you, because you would never do anything like that to me." Tori says. "Of course not Tor." Beck says, still looking down. "You're too wonderful Beck." Tori says looking at him, forcing him to look at her too.

"I guess." Beck says. Tori kisses him on the cheek while smiling. "Hey Tori, I have to go." Beck says getting up. "You sure?" She asks. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Beck says quickly leaving. But no one saw him leave his hat behind. "Jade he's gone." Tori yells, grabbing a bowl of popcorn from the table by the couch. Jade walks down and sits next to Tori.

"I have to give you tops Vega, you quilt tripped him good." Jade says, evilly smiling. "Why thank you, I learn from the best." Tori says looking at Jade. "I still don't like you." Jade reminds her. "Are you going to help me finish this popcorn or not?" Tori says slightly irritated.

"As long as it's not the movie theatre kind." Jade says. "I know, I know, because movie theatres' are full of annoying people, It's extra butter." Tori informs her. "Then are you going to give me any?" Jade asks, nastily since Tori still had the popcorn by her. "Don't get your panties in a twist." Tori comments and hands her the bowl. They sit there for a few minutes. Jade was still snacking on popcorn.

"Can I have some?" Tori asks. "What do I look like a charity place?" Jade tells her. Tori gives her a look. "Kidding here." Jade says and hands it over. "Thanks Jade." Tori tells her. "Whatever, just don't mention it!" Jade commands and Tori nods. Jade reaches for the remote and changes the movie to _The Scissoring_, which causes Tori to flinch at the part on. "How can you like this stuff?" Tori asks, disgusted. "How can you not!" "I love this more than my own mother." Jade simply says and keeps watching the movie intensely, smiling at all the gory parts. Tori just puts down the popcorn, which Jade picks up rather quickly, and leaves the room gagging.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews! : )

The hat. Nobody saw the hat Beck left. It's funny how something that seems so insignificant can be so important. In reality the hat was key. Just because Tori guilt tripped him didn't mean he was going to blow the mission.

Back with Beck and Robbie

"Did it work?" Beck asks Robbie. "Yup, now all we have to do is sit back and let the hat do all the work." Robbie answers. "I have to give Sinjin props, a camera inside a hat, genius." Beck comments. Just then Cat and Andre comes in. "Hey guys, we just got the footage downloaded onto my laptop.

"Robbie, Beck, this is wrong." Cat says in her usual innocent voice. "I agree with Lil' Red, that's just an invasion of privacy." Andre adds. The two other boys stand there, looking down for a second.

"Beck made me do it!" Robbie shouts out, causing looks from everyone. "I know ok, I know this is all wrong." Beck admits. "Then why?" Cat asks. Beck sighs and sits down. "I care about them both, and it hurts me to know that they are going to try and let a wonderful friendship go away." "I want to understand, why?"

"Some things just aren't meant to be fixed." Andre explains. "One time my brother went to the doctor and the doctor told my mom that he was unfixable." "Oh Cat that's-" "They also called him nuts, hehe squirrels eat nuts, they also run across roads, one time my brother-" "Here's some candy Cat." Robbie says to stop her random babbling.

"Do you have bibble?" "Cat you aren't allowed to eat bibble." "But it's so good!"

While Robbie was being begged by Cat to go buy her bibble, Beck took Andre aside. "Andre, I have something you need to see." Beck says while typing something on the computer.

Up came the popcorn scene (Previous chapter), and both boys watched intently. "That doesn't look unfixable to me, that looks like something screaming to be fixed." Beck comments.

Its short I know, next chapter I promise will be longer! They will be going to see Miss Sydney Shepherd. What do you think she will tell them? Also since you will find out in a couple of chapters….. What is their secret?! I'd love to hear (Well read, but you know what I mean) your ideas/guesses. :D


	14. Chapter 14

I'm really sorry for the wait! Thanks for all the reviews like always! : ) If you like Pretty Little Liars also, I have a couple Spoby stories out.

"Sydney, Ms. Shepherd?" "Yes, who are you?" The gang, minus Tori and Jade of course, were standing right outside the girls' old counselors' house. "I'm Andre, this is Beck, Robbie, and Cat, and we go to Hollywood Arts." Andre informs her.

"Hollywood Arts you say?" "Come in come in then." Sydney says, letting them enter. Once they are all inside, Sydney speaks again. "Do you happen to know Jade West?" She asks. "Yes actually she's my ex." Beck admits.

Sydney's face changed emotions immediately. "What, you didn't hurt her did you!?" Ms. Shepherd asks, coming off defensively. "I think she might have broken up with me, it's still confusing." Beck explains.

"Ok, how is she?" Ms. Shepherd asks, calmer now. "That's why we are kind of here." Robbie explains. "Hmm?" Sydney asks, confused deeply now. "You see her and her "enemy" from day one; have been acting kind of strange, like they are friends." Beck explains.

"Maybe they are." Sydney simply says. "She has expressed many times that she hates this girl, we just don't know why." Andre tells her. "Why exactly am I hearing this?" Sydney asks them. "You know her also, Tori, Tori Vega." Andre clarifies.

"Oh my god, they, they're together." Ms. Shepherd says, sitting down. "I didn't know she went there too, I thought it was Sherwood." She adds. "She did, but got accepted her and switched." Cat informs her.

"Wait, you said they were hanging out together?" Ms. Shepherd asks the group of teens. "Yeah, we know why, but not why, why?" Robbie says. "Pardon?" Sydney asks, looking at the others for help.

"Beck found out they used to be friends, so he asked them about it, and they clamed up." "Hehe clam." Cat giggles. "Do you realize how much pain you are putting those girls threw!? "Sydney yells at the boys, mainly Beck, standing up again.

"That's why we are here, we want to help." Andre says calmly, like when talking to his grandma. "I recorded them hanging out." Beck says, popping the CD in a CD player, having the popcorn scene come up once again.

"Oh my." Is all Sydney can say while watching the video. "What are they hiding Ms. Shepherd?" Beck asks. "Ask them yourself." She answers. "Really?" Robbie asks. "No." "Aww." Cat mopes.

"Ask Tori's mother." She answers truthfully this time. "Why?" Andre asks curiously. "Hopefully, that will make the girls' tell you themselves, they are ready." "For what?"

Beck then asks. "Letting it go." Sydney says, before turning to Cat. "Hmm girl, Cat is it?" "Yep!' Cat says happily. "When your instincts tell you, remember this." Sydney says, whispering something in Cat's ear.

"Now don't go telling anyone till the time is right." Sydney instructs. "Kk!" Cat says happily and the gang leaves to go to Andre's car, the biggest out of all four teens.

They sit in the car and call Tori. It was all Robbie idea this time. Tell Tori they were coming over at the last minute, Jade will be there, and they can ask her mom in front of the girls'.

After they call her and inform her out of the blue, of their upcoming visit, they quickly drive towards the Vega residence.

"Hey Jade, the gang is coming over, I'm going to need you to come over." "Ok, see you soon." Tori says and hangs up her phone. About ten minutes later, Jade arrivals at her home. "Why are they coming over?" Jade cuts to the chase as soon as she's inside.

"I have no idea." Tori says. "Let your mom get the door." Jade commands, a few minutes after thinking. "Why?" "To find out why they are here." Jade explains. "Ok, mom when the doorbell rings, can you get it?" Tori asks her mom in the kitchen.

"Sure thing sweetie." Her mom replies. "Really Vega?" Jade asks, at the way she worded her words. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Quick behind the wall." Tori says and her and Jade hide.

Tori's mom answers the door. "Hello, Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie." Mrs. Vega greets. "Hello Mrs. Vega, may we come in?" They ask. "Sure, does Tori know you were coming over?" She asks. "Yeah, but we would like to ask you something." Beck mentions.

"Oh no." Jade breaths. "If it happens, will you help me tell it?" Tori whispers to Jade. "I can't!" Jade says. "Just try, it's our final treatment, and I'll even let you take the easy part." Tori offers. "Ok." Jade says, but in her head, she was saying no. She wasn't ready to relive this again.

"Mrs. Vega, do you know what happened between Tori and Jade?" Beck goes right out and asks. "Yes, yes I do." "It's a shame, they were so close." Mrs. Vega admits. "Can you tell us?" Andre asks. "I'm afraid that it isn't my story to tell." "Please Mrs. Vega, we are curious." Cat pleads. "Curiosity killed the cat." Mrs. Vega mentions. "I'm not dead!" Cat yells.

"It's a metaphor cat." Jade says walking out with Tori, crossing her arms. "And we will tell you ourselves." Tori says holding one of her arms, nervously.

"Tori and I met in kindergarten."


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry to keep you all hanging! I've been filling out applications and trying to get my math grade up, and just a bunch of school stuff. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for all the reviews. :)

"… _Tori and I met in kindergarten." _

That one sentence was the beginning and the end; the beginning of the story, and the end of their quest to figure out the girls' secret.

Jade sighs and looks down. She didn't like feeling smaller then others, and right now she felt as small as a mouse. All eyes were on her, which being a singer, wasn't the problem. The problem was they were all standing; she didn't like reliving the past in the first place, but having the "audience" standing looking eye level with her, was making it hard to go through with telling them.

Tori caught her ex best friend's discomfort. "It's a long story; you might want to sit down." The others nod, and sit down on the red couches. Jade looks up at Tori and says a silent thank you, in which Tori smiles slightly.

"It was my first day, and I was sitting at the arts and crafts table..." Jade starts.

_There sat little Jade West, cutting up a piece of paper with her safety scissors. Safety scissors, oh how she despised them. Not only because she already had her scissor obsession; they didn't cut anything! _

_So Jade managed to get a hold of a pair of big girl scissors, as her parents had told her every time her little hands would get near a pair. She was working on her masterpiece, when another little girl came up to her. _

"And then she said the most annoying thing, in the world." Jade groans. "How is "Hi I'm Tori annoying?" Tori asks. "Because it's you." "Well then." Tori mumbles.

"_Hi, I'm Tori." The girl, Tori, tells Jade. Jade just sits there, trying to ignore her. "What's your favorite color?" "I like blue." "Do you have any pets?" "I don't." "Oh I have a sister." "Her name is Trina, she bugs me sometimes." _

"I mean does this girl ever shut up?" "I'm right here!" Tori informs Jade in an irritated tone. "If someone would stop rudely interrupting me…" Jade says. Tori glares at Jade while she smirks in victory.

"So luckily, the teacher started to give us our seats." "Mine was by the door, which was amazing; I could be the first one out of that dreaded place."

_Pink, blue, light green and… yellow. Yellow was everywhere! It looked like a duck exploded all over the room, and clothes. It was all too much for Jade. Spending basically her whole day there, almost all the time, would not be fun. _

_But her seat was right by the door, a complete upside. It was perfect, until the teacher pointed at the seat next to her. _

"_Your name's Jade, that's pretty." Tori Vega says, taking her seat next to her new desk partner for the whole year. Again, Jade went to ignoring Tori. She was annoying with her constant happy blabbering. It was a little easier now though to ignore her, the teacher, Ms. King as she had said, started teaching. _

"It was the alphabet, numbers, our names, stuff like that." "But then she mentioned something else, a talent show." "And of course, to bond, we had to enter it with our desk partners." Jade explains.

"_Jade isn't it great, a talent show!" Tori exclaims, in her usual bubbly tone. "Ms. King, can I go in the talent show alone!" Jade shouts out, while raising her hand. "No, Jade I'm sorry; you have to enter with your partner." Ms. King replies. _

"So I was stuck with miss smiley for the rest of the year, and the talent show." "But luckily the end of the day came soon, and I was right by the door, all my stuff in hand." "My mom was working, so I was waiting for my dad to come pick me up."

_Crrreeeaaakkkk, and the door opened. Jade got the biggest smile on her face, in the anticipation of it being her father. "Daddy!" Screamed little Susie, as she jumped into her dad's outstretched arms. _

_Jade's smile faded, but it was only the first few minutes after the bell, he'd be there any minute to pick her up, she knew it. Until then, she would just have to wait. One, by, one parents came to pick up their kids. _

_Moms' ruffling their sons' hair, and fixing their daughters' bows, while smiling down on them. Dads' picking up their little girls' in a hug, and giving their sons' a high five, for a good first day of school. _

_Jade never moved; standing in her spot by the door, coat on, and book bag in hand. Parents of other children gave her apologetic looks, and asked their kids if they wanted to go say bye to their friend over there. "She's not my friend, she doesn't talk to anyone." _

_After a half an hour after the bell, Ms. King went across the hall to the office to find someone to pick Jade up. Once she left, seeing no one else in the room, Jade drops her book gad, sits down on the ground, and cries into her knees. _

_He had forgotten her. It was her first ever day of school, how could he forget? _

_She sat their sobbing, until she heard someone sit next to her and start singing. Jade looked up to see Tori. "Singing cheers me up, it's fun." Tori explains, once she sees that Jade noticed her presence. _

"_Why do you care if I'm happy?" Jade asks, not crying as much anymore. "We the same." "Huh?" "Nobody likes me, and you look like you need a friend right now." Tori explains. "You are just like those other girls, why do they not like you?" "I'm not the same as them." "How?"_

"_I might like my dollies, and wear dresses in pretty colors, and talk a lot, but you see that pretty flower?" Tori asks, pointing at the flower on Ms. Kings' desk. "Yeah." "They come out like magic!" "I want to know why." Tori explains._

"_So if I told you I like to play with big girl scissors, you wouldn't care?" Jade asks. "No, like I said we the same, they don't like that we aren't like them." "I like you, we should be friends." Jade announces. _

"_Oo, we could be besty best friends, for ever and ever and ever…" Tori starts, but gets cut off. "Fine, but if you ever say that again out loud, I'm going to not be your friend." "Ok." Tori agrees, smiling at her new best friend. "Are you always this happy" Jade complains. "Yeah, pretty much." Tori answers, happily. _

"That's how Tori and I became friends." Jade says, after she's done. "Where did it all go?" Beck asks. "Yeah., why aren't you guys friends anymore." Cat adds. Tori and Jade exchange glances.

"That was many years later, and a completely different story." Tori starts out.

I feel really bad for cutting it off, here, but I didn't want to reveal it just yet. Their secret WILL be revealed next chapter for sure, it might be the last, or second to last depending on how I write it. I'm going to get to work now, and try to have the next/ maybe final chapter up tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews! : ) R.I.P to all of the victims of the Connecticut shooting. You and your families will be in my thoughts and prayers.

This time it was Tori who was doing the talking, just because Jade couldn't. It  
hurt Tori, it really did, but Jade, oh it tore Jade apart.

"So Jade and I stuck together all those years; having sleepovers, vacations, and  
mini parties all the time." "The mini parties were just me and her; they were  
when we didn't get invited to the cool parties."

"I was the science nerd, and Jade was the girl that everyone just left alone."  
"Which we were perfectly fine with, we didn't need those ganks or wazzbags." "We  
were kind of the inseparable best friends." "Nobody could really figure out why  
we were friends though." "They didn't know we had anything in common." "As many  
differences we had, we had a lot in common too." "One of those things we had in  
common is what kind of guys we like." Tori says looking down.

"Nice hair, dark colored eyes, athletic build, and the bad-boy type of clothing  
style." "Think about it, Jade admitted Ryder was good looking, checked Danny  
out, and was all over Moose." "I did the same things for all three, though I  
dated Ryder and Danny." "Then of course there's Beck, and a few other guys from  
our old school, but one in particular, James Corleone." (If you caught it, yes  
the name 'Corleone' is from _The Godfather_.)

At the mention of his name, Jade goes and holds onto one of the couches, as if  
she was using it for support. Tori's voice turned serious, and quiet while  
speaking. "James was absolutely beautiful, inside and out." "He had the looks,  
charm, smarts, personality, heart, he was the total package." "He wasn't a  
player, and never gave one of those snobby girls the time of day, so one day I  
went for it, I flirted." "Everything was going great."

Tori and James stood in the theater, both laughing, and Tori doing her  
flirtatious hair flipping. Everything was going great until a voice rang out.  
"Stop flirting with my boyfriend or you will wish you were never—Tori?" Jade  
asks, hurt.

"Boyfriend, Jade, oh my gosh Jade I didn't know!" "After all I've done for you,  
after all we've been through, and you hit on my boyfriend." "Jade, I know you  
said you had a boyfriend name James, but I didn't know it was this one, I  
swear!" Tori says, walking closer to Jade, Jade in returns backs up.

"What other James' are there Tori?!" Jade shouts before running out. "Jade!" Tori shouts back, running after her upset friend. Tori never caught up with her, so she just went home. The next morning Jade was standing in the front courtyard of their school. Tori saw her and walked up.

"We started arguing, Jade was accusing me of knowing James was her boyfriend, I started yelling back, I was tired of it." "James was across in the parking lot." "He saw us arguing and yelled to us making us turn.

"Jade, Tori stop arguing please!" James yelled, before quickly locking his car. He started to run towards them. He felt like he was in a life size Frogger game. Then it happened all of a sudden, out of nowhere. "The shouts, the horn, and the lights, the bright lights.

"He ran across the parking lot to get to us." "He seemed as tired of aruging as I was." "But he only got halfway before... he didn't make it." Tori says quietly. "Did he see something shiny, and stop to look at it?" Cat asks innocently. "No Cat he, he." "He died, he was stuck by a car and got killed instantly!" Jade shouts out, causing everyone to look at her.

"We were fighting, and he didn't like it." "It was our fault, we killed him." Tori continues, letting Jade cool down. "His death was devastating to his family, the school, and us." "That wasn't the first time, something had happened because of us fighting, but that was the straw on the camels' back." Tori adds.

"We stopped our friendship out of anger, depression, and we felt like it was best also." Jade says. "The times when we fought always turned out bad for someone else also." "I punched a girl while trying to punch Tori and knocked out her front teeth." "I ditched my sisters' recital that I promised to go to because I was mad at Jade." Tori says.

"When Tori came to Hollywood Arts, I was planning on trying to work things out, but I came in to see her rubbing Beck, it was James all over again for me." "I might have overreacted a bit with the coffee; I knew it would hit her hard, because of one incident in the lunch room in school."

"It did hit me hard, so I did what would hit her hard back, kiss her boyfriend." Tori tells everyone. "It reminded me of all my hatred for her, so I just forgot about the idea of becoming friends with her again." Jade adds.

"So what are you guys now?" Andre asks out loud. "I don't know, Jade, friends?" Tori asks. "Friends?" Jade asks back. "Yeah, like old times." Tori says hopefully. "Friends?! I could never be friends with you! In case you haven't noticed James is dead, it will never be like old times! You killed my first love!" Jade explodes.

"Jade, you and I both know it's not like that." Tori says, trying to stay calm. "You know what I found cleaning out his locker, a promise ring, he was going to give me a promise ring!" Jade fumes at Tori. "Nothing anybody can say will bring him back, and nothing you can say can make it better!" "If you wouldn't have tried to take him, none of this would have happened!"

That was it, Tori tried keeping her temper, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. "You know what Jade?" "If you would have listened to me, maybe he would still be here!" "Did you ever think that it might be your fault?!" "I was going to let you have him!" "I mean why, would you even think I would take him from you, your own sister!" Tori yells back at her.

"Sister!?"

Well you now know their secret. I'm not sure if it was what you expected but there it is. I was asked to not make this the last chapter, and since you got to find out their biggest secret, I'd figure I'd keep you on your toes. Next chapter will most likely be the last, it will explain Tori's sister comment, and what will happen with their friendship. Hope you liked this chapter, please review your thoughts! : )


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for all the reviews like always! Because a certain issue for the characters was brought up to my attention, and I am going to add that in, this will not be the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Warning**: This chapter touches on a topic that might be disturbing to some. I highly warn that you should never try the practice mentioned, seeing it can be highly dangerous.

Jade's eyes glared a furious red. There were a lot of things she didn't want people to know, and being Tori's sister was one of the biggest. That girl was going down.

"Vega." Jade growls and Tori steps back a little, realizing her out burst. Before Jade could attack; "Intervention!" Andre grabs Tori and takes her away from Jade, while Beck takes Jade outside on Tori's patio. Cat and Robbie decided to go and get some donuts; donuts make everything better, well in Cat's mind.

With Tori: _Sisters_

Once the door closed, Andre speaks up. "Girl you have some explaining to do." Andre tells her. "I know." Tori answers, sighing and flopping down on the couch. "Want some cocoa?" Andre asks her, causing Tori to muster a small smile for a second. "No I'm good." Taking a seat next to her; "When ever you're ready." Andre informs her, trying not to pressure her into talking.

"We aren't blood sisters, we're blood sisters." "What do you mean?" "We were in middle school." "I was walking to the table in the lunchroom with my lunch." Somebody tripped me, spilling my lunch all over me." _"'Look everyone, trash is attracted to trash!"_ They would yell'. _"'Like anything else would be attracted to her." _Someone would add.' "People came up and spilled more stuff on me." "Trina even did." "I was too afraid to say anything, to stand up for myself."

"Jade wasn't there, or trust me; none of them would have been standing." "When we got to Jade's house she pulled out her scissor collection, the ones she used rarely." "Jade was extremely mad at everyone, but mostly at Trina." _"What kind of sister does that?!"_ "_Who does she think she is?!"_ _"That little tone deaf demon, we could pitch slap her so hard _(Loved that movie, just saw it :))_, we sang better in kindergarten!"_ _"Her hair should be dyed an ugly color, like her heart!"_ "Jade was furious."

"But once she calmed down, Jade said something that changed our friendship. "I'd be a better sister then her." "Then she pulled out her favorite pair of scissors." "Within a minute or two we weren't best friends anymore, we were blood sisters." "That's the story, but before you say anything, our parents know, we aren't sick or anything we were tested for a bunch of diseases." Tori finishes, waiting for Andre to say something.

With Jade: _Love_

Closing the sliding door, Jade goes and looks over the edge down on the city. If Beck knew her, which he did, he would bet she was crying. She was. "You're a lot like him, you know." Jade says quietly. "Who?" "James."

Even though she was his ex, it hurt Beck to think that she never actually loved him. Even though he isn't in love with her now, he was. "Don't think that." Jade randomly says. "Don't think what?" "That I didn't love you, I did, but I should explain everything for you."

"Honestly, you were so much like James, so when you asked me out I said yes, because it made it seem like he wasn't gone." "Well to me at least." "Then I really did start to like you for you." "I never let go of him though, which is why I was always so jealous." "I didn't want to lose again."

"You did help me move on a little, but that aching pain in my heart never went away." Turning towards him for the first time, Jade spoke in that truthfully quiet voice he hardly ever heard. "I will always have a part of me that loves you, like I will always love James." Jade admits.

The girls weren't all together right now. Looking into the living room, Beck could see Andre saying stuff to Tori, every once in awhile a small smile would come out. Jade was here crying still, a mixture of everything that was happening now, and everything coming back to her. They would help the girls', but right now it would be the best help for them to just sit and wait, which is exactly what Beck was going to do.

Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be the last. Please review and I hope you liked it. : )


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for all the reviews! Last chapter everyone, I'm going to miss this story. But because of several requests and an amazing story plot from livinthelife321, there will be a sequel! :) (As long as everyone still wants one after this ending) I will not put it up right away, but I hope you won't have to wait too long.

Once both girls had gotten time to cool down, Jade was brought back inside. Even though she was quiet now she mustered up a few glares to send Tori's way. Andre decides to sit in between the girls at the moment, before Jade gets any ideas.

Beck on the other hand is standing, putting something into the DVD player. After hitting start, he also sits down on the couch. On the screen pops up videos of Tori and Jade in their younger years. His plan seemed to be working, looking over to see faint smiles on the girls' faces every once in awhile.

Suddenly the door opens, causing all four to jump. "Hi hi!" Cat says bouncing in with Robbie right behind. "We have donuts." Robbie announces, closing the door. Because of the new occupants of the house, and the fact they brought food, Beck shut off the home movies.

They actually thought Tori and Jade were doing better until they received their donuts. Looking at the donut, the fire in Jade's eyes returned. Tori, knowing what was going to happen, stands up. Jade follows her lead, before exploding.

"You know what the worse part is Vega, I never got to say goodbye." Jade fumes, crushing her donut, causing the jelly filling to come out. "You know what else Jade." Tori says taking a step closer. "I didn't either, so stop blaming everything on me!" "Well you'll the one to blame!" "You're just as guilty as I am!" "In what you moving in on my boyfriend?!"

While the girls' are fighting again, Cat's eyes light up. "Yay!" Cat cheers. "Cat this isn't really the situation to be cheering." Beck says, watching to make sure a punch isn't being thrown. "Yes it is Beck, instincts!" Cat cheers again, getting strange looks from the guys.

"I know what to do, Andre has to take Jade in his car, and Robbie has to drive Beck's car which Tori is going t travel again. "No, Robbie is not driving my car, he doesn't even own one, no offense Rob." Beck says. "None taken." Robbie answers. "Come on Beck, to fix their friendship." Cat says with her pout-y eyes. "Alright." Beck mumbles.

"Intervention!" Beck and Andre yell, Andre grabbing Jade, and Beck grabbing Tori. Against their own will, they were taken to the backseat of their assigned car. After whispering the directions to Robbie and Andre, and telling Beck what to do, Cat gets into the backseat of Andre's car with Jade.

With Tori  
Ok, Tor, I'm going to need you to put this blindfold on. Mumbling angrily, Tori snatches the blindfold out of Beck's hand and puts it on.

With Jade  
"Jadey." "No." "Jadey please." "No!" "Come on just put on the blindfold." "NO!" Ok, I'll just have to cover your eyes myself." Cat says, holding her petite little hands over her angry friends face. "Cat!" Jade yells trying to get her hands off of her face. "Not until you pt on your blindfold Jadey." Cat tells her. "Fine. Give me the stupid blind fold!" Jade says irritated.

After a few wrong turns, a couple of death threats (Jade), and about five bathroom breaks because of Cat's squirrel like bladder, they finally made it. Golden Arch Cemetery.

Jade and Tori were walked to a spot, before the greatest words came out of Cat's mouth. "Ok you can take off the blindfolds!" Those blindfolds were off in a matter of milliseconds. Their jaws, dropped at the sight in front of them.

James' grave, the place they never felt strong enough to go, to ever get the closure they needed. _"The most loved son, grandchild, best friend, and boyfriend."_ The quote that they had been told had been put on his tombstone. But, there was something else, a note cemented into the grave marker.

The paramedics found it on his person, but Tori and Jade had never read it. Until now.

_Dear Jade and Tori,_

_ Knowing you two, you probably won't listen to me, so I have written this for you guys to read later. To my beloved Jade, Tori had no clue I was dating you, I could see it on her face. I was about to explain it to her when you walked in. You should have listened to her, but I understand why you ran off. I love you and only you, you have nothing to worry about JJ. Plus I know you know in your heart Tori would do no such thing._

_To my best friend Tori, I'm sorry this had to happen. There is nothing wrong with you T, no matter what you think, you're beautiful, but Jade has my heart. I hope things won't be awkward between us, because I would miss my best friend too much. You'll find your guy someday, and if he hurts you, he'll have to come talk to me (Now if you guys hear this in person this is where I will kiss my amazing muscles, but in here you'll just have to imagine it ;) )._

_To both of my lovely ladies, you have to work this out. You guys are the closest pair of people I have ever seen. So much that, I sometimes get jealous at the fact. You two didn't stock me down the hallways, or even pay much attention to my presence which told me right away you guys were special. I am the luckiest guy to have a wonderful best friend and girlfriend. I could never ask for better. Don't let this amazing friendship go to waste, you'll miss each other too much, whether you want to believe that or not. You guys need each other, like I need you two._

_ J.+J.J.+T. Forever (See what you two do, making me lose my manly-ness...) P.s. See you two for Taco Tuesday, you two better kiss and make up by then (Ok, not kiss, but I better see you two make up) Team Jori! James 3_

Tori and Jade were speechless, they could so hear him while reading it. After a couple more seconds they couldn't take it anymore, they broke down again, this time in each others' arms. "I'm sorry!" They both sad to each other at the same time. "See you guys we hate to see you two not friends, so does your parents, and James did and still does." Cat says softly.

"I missed you JJ!" "Missed you too T!" The girls choke out, still crying. Once they finally calmed down, they turned towards everyone else. "Thank you." They both say, drying their eyes. No one else says anything, their silent nods saying enough. "Hey can I ask a question?" Cat says quietly. "Sure Cat," Tori answers.

"What did you two sing in the talent show?" Tori and Jade start to laugh. "Let's go back to my house first." Tori says. "Goodbye James, I love you." Jade says turning to the grave. "Goodbye James." Tori also says, before the Gang walks out and drives back to Toris'.

Back at Tori's the girls' sing part of the song they won the talent show with in kindergarten. _"You got a friend in me, oh you got a friend in me!"_ They sing the clip of the song from _Toy story_, smiling afterwards. After clapping, Robbie asks a question also. "Team Jori?" He says hopefully.

Tori and Jade look at each other, before answering at the same time. "Team Jori." They say happily hugging each other, while everyone else cheers. Their mission was accomplished, and a pair of destined to be best friends were untied once again.

Thank you all for everything! All the support, favorites, follows, reviews, everything! :'D


End file.
